


The Forbidden Truth

by PapiCholly



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Vine - Fandom, social justice warrior - Fandom, trump - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Memes, Multi, One Shot, SPECIAL SNOWFLAKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 05:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapiCholly/pseuds/PapiCholly
Summary: This the story of what happens when, Milo, a social justice warrior collides with the trolly world of the internet, and the lesson they learn. Featuring your favorite internet memes along with a very triggered special snowfake.





	The Forbidden Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhisperOfTheHeart925](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperOfTheHeart925/gifts), [sansaboleyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaboleyn/gifts).



> Hi. I wrote this oneshot when I was bored and my memy side took over, I dedicate this to my friends WhisperOfTheHeart925 and sansaboleyn and my son Hunter Avallone that inspired me to write this story.  
> Enjoy losing any shred of dignity you have left.  
> By the way leave me a fucking comment I'm very lonely.

       Milo was on their bed, checking in on the holly site, Tumblr as they did everynight before going to bed. Milo was filling in their description box on the site, on it they mentioned their gender identity along with key information on their's person. They wrote "I am a transgender from female to male, asexual, suffering from PTSD and bipolar dissorder, transracial from white priviledged to dragonSkin, lesbian teenager, my pronouns are they/their, respect them or go kill yourself :)" . They followed that up with the safe space section of their profile where they were sure of being as tolerant as possible to anyone reading, " Hey millenials! (if you're older then that then go fuck yourself I dont respect you, you old conservative homophobic sexist piece of trump supporting shit) I hope yall managed to have an okay day eventhough we live in a patriartichal racist white supremacist society, and if your day was filled with panic attacks and offenssive content, well fear not as you have entered a safe space. Indeed the subjects such as Trump, right-wing, conservatives, white people, cis males, and other disgraces to the universe, are banned from conversation. "  
      Milo was finishing up their profile description when they heard a loud noise erupt from their backyard. As they stood up to go see out the window, the ground under their feet started shaking uncontrollably and they fell to the floor along with their computer. When they stood back up the noise outside and the shaking had stopped but the screen of their computer had a large crack along the screen. Milo started tearing up at the idea of their holy bible being taken away from them, with a broken computer they were worth nothing. As they howled in emotional pain, a bright light came above the computer screen. The light was emerging directly from the computer into the rest of the room into a huge 3D figure. " HEY SISTERS, JAMES CHARLES HERE WELCOME BACK" the figure yelled. Milo jaw dropped at the horrifying images in front of them. But the fear they once felt mere seconds ago was lost in the fury radiating off them. Indeed this mysterious 3D figure had done an unforgivable thing.    It. Had. Assumed. Their. Gender. Milo's blood was boiling, their nails digging into their palms, as the word "sister" echoed in their head. In one last breath of agony, they jumped on the James Charles hologram ready to rip away his white priviledge skin to reveal his bloody corpse. But Milo 's infuriated self never got to reach him, they were aspirated and falling into a tornado shaking them back and forth, until they hit the ground.

I) THE GARDEN OF EDEN

 ****As Milo opened their eyes they knew they weren't in their room anymore, they had teleported into an alternate universe. They stood up and looked around and saw two mysterious people intermingling in the corner of their eye. As they looked more closelly they were repelled to notice Christine and Elijah, people from their school, having heterosexual sex *shivers*. They screamed in disgust at the image, but thankfully Trump saved the damsel in distress by placing his fat meatty fine body of his infront of the view of the two.                                                                                           Milo sighed in relief until they realized the white supremecist misogynist himself was standing infront of them siiping from a mug that read "Melted Special Snowflakes". However they were to scared to say anything in fear of being grabbed by the pussy ( eventhough the thought of that happening wasnt as triggering as they knew that then they would pass as victim of sexual assault adding more point to their victim card. And cmon even they couldn't deny that Trump's sculpted fat rolls, meaty love handles, glowing skin tone and fluffy cheesy hair were designed by the greek gods themselves.)

 Milo's shaking body hid behind their invisble dragon tail as Trump went on about about how huuuuuuge his "tail" was. That is when a shriek coming from where Christine and Elijah were caught both Trump and Milo's attention. Christine was lying on her back legs spread, Elijah holding her hand, it seemed like she was giving birth. Trump suddenly rushed by her side, it seemed like Milo had been wrong about him, as he was actually a dedicated gentlemen who was helping Christine give birth. Milo remained flabbergasted as she witnessed the scene, they could see the top of a head forming from under Christine's skirt. Christine gave one last push and the baby came rolling out like a bowling ball. However the baby wasn't much of a baby, it was actually a full grown man and asian too for that matter.  
      Trump jumped back in schock at the sight of his arch-nemesis, Kim Jung Eun standing infront of him. Christine on the other hand was a crying mess as she realized she would never have a true relationship with her son as he did not speak his language. Elijah joined in the on crying too because he realized that all this time his one an only had been cheating on him, as he infact wasnt asian. Kim Jung Eun hissed at his enemy and stretched his hands infront of him ready to attack him with his dank powers. And so they went, exchanging different spells and attacks at eachother. Kim Jung Eun kicked it off with some North Korean propaganda attack and Trump responed with a wall blocking his adversary's spell.

  
II) THE ANGEL'S CRIES

  
    Trump and the hetero couple had taken their attention off of Milo , so they knew this was the perfect occasion to escape their dragon ball Z fight. So they ran for their life far far away from the hetero normative intercourses that were already triggering their PTSD. When they couldn't hear the cries of Christine and Elijah nor the groans of the fight, Milo stopped running to catch their breath. They were slowly calming down though they were terribly missing the confort of Tumblr. This is until they heard the sounds of, what they assumed, would be what would great them at the gates of hell. "I LOVE YOU JESUS, I LOVE YOU JESUUUUUS" sang a voice over and over again.  
   Milo could've fainted right there and then but they needed to know who dared sing this monotheist , discriminating, priviledged chorus. As they ajusted their eyes, they noticed non other then Trisha Paytas. But little did they know this was only the start of their nightmare. Indeed slowly more and more people joined in the song, Hunter Avallone was the first to appear, then Lauren Southern and then Ben Shappiro. Until a whole choir had accumulated chanting the chorus over and over again. Milo desperatelly tried to sing to herself "The Queer Kid Stuff" song in their head in order to cancel out the blasphemous song. They nodded their head to the music in their mind "Gay means happyyy" but it simply wasn't enough, they needed to escape.

  
III) THE APOCALYSE

  
    In this moment of sheer panic, Milo frantically thought about their idols and what they would do in their situation. They pictured Beyonce, Amy Shumer, Milo Stewart (whom they had renamed themselves after), and all the people that had trully shapped society. And suddenly they knew exactly what to do. If theres one thing all their idols had taught them, was to always be yourself, so thats just what they did. Milo concentraded as much as they could on their true DragonSkin form, more specifically on their wings. They knew that those would bring them far away, they just needed to believe hard enough. But no matter the effort they put, their feet never left the ground and Milo was left feeling a mix of fury and extreme sadness. They knew it was too late anyway, for the damage had been done and they were reaching the end of the song. Idubzzz, an other person from their class that had been a part of the choir the whole time, was approaching the front ready to slay his high note. And as the song came to an end, he looked up dramatically at the sky, and howled to the moon: "If yOu'RE feELIng sUICidal YOu'vE Come tO THe rigHT PlAce".  
     As they were getting ready to sing the remix of "catch me outside how bout dat", Milo desperate self heard a whsiper in their ear. The voice told them to "dab on the haters". And being left with no other options, Milo dabed with all their might. The dab sent the choir flying across the land as Milo stood in pure shock infront of the unfolding scene. Their ears had been saved from the previous ear rape and so they turned to thank their savior. Only to find Jake Paul himself.                                                                                                                                                                                                    Milo sighed in relief and said, " Eventhough you are a white cis straight male, I would like to thank you for the powerful advice, I will therefore give you the right to adress me." Jake nodded, "Of course, is there anything I could help you with", he asked. "Actually there is, would you happen to know where we are?". And suddenly from behind Jake Paul, appeared Nick Crompton. " We are currently located in the city of England", he quickly said and vanished out of thin air.  
    They barelly had the time to process the information, that a body came flying onto them from the other direction. The form landed, and they recongnised RiceGum, another one of the singers. The dab must've been so powerful that it had sent him all that way around the globe, back to where he'd come from. Right away the panic on Jake's face was apparent, and in the blink of an eye Jake had dabed. However, this time the trick didn't work as planed, the unthinkable had been done. His opponent had dabbed back. This new defence, transported RiceGum and Jake Paul in an endless loop of dabing. As their dabs got weaker, they switched to a pokemon fight. Jake used his best pokemon Nick Crompton and Rice Gum responded with some sick bars.  
    While the fight escalated, an arbitrator had made her way up from a nearby GodChurch. Milo stared up in delight as they watched Kylie Jenner come up to regulate the battle. They were always stunned by the female beauty, how their superiority to men just radiated right off them. Everything from their capacity to bear children ( eventhouth nobody cares about those little shits they're better off aborted), and their resistance to the constant oppression they had to go through, just showed how much more they shined in comparaison to the male-gender scum of the earth. Milo was abuptly shaken out of their dreams of putting to death all men, when they noticed a horrifying sight on Kylie's head. Milo wiped away the drool that had accumulated from the thought of the taste of male tears , and made sure they had seen this correctly.  
      Indeed, Kylie, a woman, a person of the most divine gender, had made the horrendous unforgivable mistake of putting her hair in dreadlocks. Smoke escaped their ears as they stared at the blatant cultural appropriation they had been faced with. As they got in position to jump on Kylie's back, they felt a thick moist texture land on their shoulders, drop by drop. Milo looked up at the sky to see where the now pouring water was coming from, to see the huge face of Tana Mongoose crying in the sky like the teletobies's sun. Accept Tana wasn't a sun but rather a small cloud like in Mario with her distorted face attached to it. The cloud was right in between Milo and Kylie along with the Pokémon fight, making it impossible for them to attack Kylie. So Milo decided to run the other direction because Tana Mongoose's tears had already started to form in a slimy, syrup-like texture that strongly resembled Bella Thorne's spit. And on top of that, Gigi Gorgeous had also started joining in on the crying, due to her rejection at the Dubai airport.

  
IV) THE HOLLY TRINITY

  
      Milo made a 360, and galloped towards what looked like a bright colourful child-like setting, away from the raging storm. As they got closer to the scene, they noticed Hunter Avalone's son, Gavin, playing with his various dolls and puppets. Milo recognized among the mix; Shrek, doge the dog, Alex from Target, Mike Wosawski, Peppa pig, and the bee from the bee movie. The somewhat pleasant atmosphere drawned Milo in, and it was this moment they knew that their bipolar disorder had been triggered senseless.  
They could already feel their alter ego creeping up as the soothing animated characters entered their vision. Indeed, Milo 's second personality, was the one of a 65 year old man that identified as a 6 year old girl. They felt Keem Star (their alter ego) being summoned by the playful characters, until Milo 's main personnality was awakened before their third personnality could appear to form the trio of insanity, by the horrifying sounds that grew louder as they got closer to Gavin, they heard Alex from Target yell obssessively: "Shrek is love, Shrek is life." as he stared longingly into Shrek's eyes , along with Mike Wasowski's shriek as he got nutted repeatedly, and the buzzing of the Bee movie's script that was being recited by Peppa pig. Milo eyes were burning from the tears, they had suffered through enough ear rape for one day, they needed all of this to stop.

  
V) THE TEMPTING LIGHT OF THE MORNING STAR

  
      They looked around and saw a bright luminous rectangle to their left, that looked like an escape. Milo ran towards it with the last bit of strenght they had left, who knew P.E class would've actually come in handy (they had always seen it as a scheme to fatshame what society deemed as "obeisity"). As their fast paste walking turned into a sprint, they could feel the previous tears transform into tears of joy at the thought of an escape, even as an atheist they knew that this could only be a sign of God. With tears dripping down their face, and wheezy breaths from running, Milo started to plan out their conversion to Islam, until they hit full force a figure standing infront of the illuminated rectangle. They turned towards it only to rediscover James Charles, the one who had sent them into this endless hell.  
      James Charles was repeating like a broken algorithm his video introduction "HEY SISTERS, JAMES CHARLES HERE" while blankly staring at the rectangular void. Milo with their last ressource shakilly tried to put aside the fury that had been triggered by the word "sister", and advanced towards the light. They reached their hand out only to feel a solid platform blocking them from the what they assumed had been a luminous escape. Milo traced their hand along what they realized was a rectangular screen, their fingertips glided familiarly over it, until they felt a long scratch under their hand. Milo pulled back and let their eyes adjust to the light, after a few seconds of squinting they could make out a recognizable back drop through the screen. Indeed, their jaw dropped at the sight of their bedroom.  
    Milo desperatelly tried to make some sence out of this, they plugged their ears to muffle James Charles screams, and mentally forced their neurones to cooperate. They stood a few hours there, until the connection was finally made. Milo was looking at their bedroom through their cracked computer screen that they were now trapped in. Milo releaced a deafening screech and pounded their fists against the screen, refusing to believe that this was really happening, but it did not budge. When they had cried all the tears left in their body, Milo 's stood in pure agony and looked around at the tragedy that their life had become.  
   Milo and their community never really understood just how deep-rooted the real issues they were supposedly fighting for were, they didn't just end at the tips on their fingertips on their keyboard, and went passed the width of their computer screens. It was almost as if in their quest towards social justice they had gotten lost among the superfluous and unessential things of life and had remained stuck there. It was almost as if, they had ignorantly fueled the meme world to such an extreme, that they, their identity and their cause had become a part of it. But what they did see as they stood among the Kim Jung Un and Trump Dragon Ball Z fight, the ruthless choir, the Jake Paul and Rice Gum Pokemon battle and Gavin's puppets, is that maybe just maybe their supposed white supremicist, misogynistic , oppressing world, really wasn't that bad after all.


End file.
